


Treat Me Like You Did the Night Before

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Artist AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few too many glasses of wine, Charles's face is flushed and Erik's far too aware of the way his lips look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Me Like You Did the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another AU, that I may have posted on here before...awful at keeping track of those things. But anyhow. Part of the artist AU 'verse. Charles is 21 and Erik is 27 in this.

When he woke up, the first thing Erik was aware of was a heavy sense of fear. 

The second, a pounding in his head that he hadn’t felt since his days in college. 

Unfortunately, once he got his bearings, Erik was aware that this wasn’t a hangover. In fact, he’d barely had one glass of wine the night before, and even that had been over the course of the entire evening. No, this was something worse. 

Regret? No, that wasn’t quite it. 

And then last night came flooding back to him. Erik closed his eyes again with a groan, throwing an arm over them. 

He had gotten Charles drunk last night. Charles, who was six years his junior and six months out of his last serious relationship. Charles, who was just barely twenty-one. That wouldn’t be a problem, except for one little thing. 

Erik had come onto Charles that night. The night replayed before his eyes as he laid in bed. 

Charles had come over to his apartment for dinner, much like any other night of the week. They had eaten and sipped on Erik’s newest bottle of wine. When they had moved to the couch, Charles had drank more and more of the wine. So much, in fact, his face began to flush underneath the thick red whiskers of his beard. He had asked for more to drink, so Erik had broken out yet another bottle of wine and poured him another glass. By the time Erik was done with his first glass, Charles was on what had to be his sixth or seventh glass. He was grinning at Erik as he rested his head on his palm, elbow propped up on the back of the couch. He had leaned in a little closer than necessary for the story Erik was telling. Erik had stopped talking when he realized how close Charles’s face was to his, and couldn’t stop his gaze from falling to Charles’s lips. 

“What?”

“Hmm?”

“Why’d you stop talking?” 

“Got distracted. Sorry. What was I saying?” 

Charles licked his lips and grinned at him again. 

“I dunno.” 

“Me either.” Erik had finally leaned in those last few inches and pressed his lips gently against Charles’s. It was a soft, chaste kiss, nothing more than the press of lips against lips. When Erik had pulled away, Charles had made a quiet noise of discontent and looked up at him with those large blue eyes, and Erik had been unable to resist. He leaned in again, and this time the kiss was a little deeper, with Erik tilting his head just a touch, and sliding a hand up to cup Charles’s cheek. He let his fingers brush against the beard on Charles’s face, and after that they were lost to the world. They spent the next hour on the couch, doing nothing more than kissing and caressing each others’ face and neck and shoulders. 

When Erik finally pulled away, Charles had looked up at him again, wide blue eyes slightly confused and slightly upset. 

“Why’d you stop?” he’d slurred. That slur had brought Erik back down to reality. 

“You’re drunk, Charles. I’m not. This isn’t right. And it’s late anyhow. You should get some rest, so you don’t have a hangover in the morning.” 

“But I wanna keep kissing you.” 

Erik had smiled, but knew he’d hate himself even more in the morning if he let things go any further. 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow, okay? It’s time for bed.” 

“Fine.” Charles had pouted, but Erik got him tucked into the guest bedroom, where he’d taken to sleeping now that he was over more often than not. Erik had gone to his own bed, and after much tossing and turning, had finally fallen asleep. 

The memory of last night came crashing around him as he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. Without waiting for an answer, Charles opened the door a crack to see if Erik was awake or not. 

“Erik?” Charles had asked, voice still gravely and groggy from sleep. 

“Yeah?” Erik asked, almost afraid of what Charles was going to say. Without another word, Charles slipped into the bedroom and crawled into bed with Erik. Surprised, Erik turned to look at Charles, eyebrows raised as he watched Charles settle under the covers. 

Charles stared at Erik’s face for several long moments before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Erik’s lips. 

“What are you doing?” Erik asked, not daring to believe what was happening. 

“Kissing you. What else does it look like I’m doing?” 

“Why? This isn’t right, Charles. I took advantage of you last night, and-” Charles cut him off with another kiss. 

“I liked it, Erik. I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time. I want to keep doing it.” 

“Yeah?” Erik hated how small his voice was, how insecure he sounded as he asked it. 

“Yeah. I think I fell for you sometime between that week after I broke up with Armando and the week after Christmas break. But…I didn’t want you to be just a rebound. And I figured you’d never go for it, what with our age difference and stuff. So I waited, and bided my time, and…here we are.” 

“Charles, are you…are you sure?” Erik gulped. “I just…I don’t want to tie you down to something you’re not sure about, or something you’re not ready for. I’m…you…if you want to go someplace else after graduation, I-” Charles kissed him again. 

“Stop thinking so much. Let’s just…let’s start with this.” Charles leaned in for another kiss. Erik hesitated, still not sure he was ready to believe it was happening. He’d been wanting this to happen for months and months now. He didn’t want to wake up and find it was a dream—and there was Charles kissing him again. 

Erik finally relaxed into the kiss, reaching up to curl his fingers in Charles’s hair and enjoy the roughness of the beard against his cheeks. He let his fingers comb through Charles’s hair as they pressed closer together. 

Suddenly, the night before didn’t seem so awful anymore. This was everything Erik had been wanting and more. 

“See?” Charles said, breathless as he broke away, grinning at the burn on Erik’s cheeks. “This is a great idea.” 

Erik didn’t say anything. He simply leaned in to kiss Charles again. They spent the entire morning in bed, wrapped up in each other and kissing until their jaws were sore and their lips were chapped. 


End file.
